Life Flashbacks
by Mockingjay.Werewolf
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, what Clove saw when she was at the point of death. Clato One-Shot, please read and review! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.


Then I see the rock, big like a loaf of bread. I panicked and shouted the first name that came to my mind. 'Cato! Cato!' I scream. I hear his reply, too faint; he's too far to save me. Thresh brings the rock down on my head, I feel a sharping pain shooting through my body.

I know I'm dying, they say your life flashes before your eyes, now I know what they mean. The first day of training, the first time I saw Cato, his piercing blue eyes gleaming with arrogance as he challenged me to a fight, the fear in them when I pounced on him, pinning him down on the ground holding my knife to his neck. No one has ever beaten him before, let alone a girl, ever since then we've been friends.

Next came the days in the woods, the way I hopped around the trees, teasing him with the fact that he could never do that. There was always the sense of jealously in his eyes whenever I looked down from a tree. Then I made a mistake, I grabbed a branch that was too thin to hold my weight and came crashing down. The feeling of not being able to breathe and panic washed over me. 'Cato!' I screeched not knowing what to do.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it wasn't the ground that greeted me, it was Cato's arms, wrapped tightly around me. My weight was too much from him and he toppled over, landing on the ground, me landing right on top of him. For a moment the both of us did and said nothing, only our heartbeats could be heard.

Then the woods blurred and Cato's room appeared. I was sitting on a tree outside his room, tapping on the window glass, trying desperately to get him to wake up. The piercing blue eyes shot open at the loudest tap; Cato has never been a heavy sleeper. He opened the window and mumbled 'What are you doing here?' I hopped into his room despite not receiving any invites.

'I couldn't sleep.' I said. 'The Reaping?' he asked with a smirk. I nodded and collapsed on his bed. 'Fuhrman get off my bed!' he said, pushing me to try to get me to roll off his bed. 'Push some more and I swear I won't get off and I will make you sleep on the floor.' I said playfully. Cato groaned in frustration, I shifted a bit to the side so he had enough space to sleep. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around me.

Again the vision blurred and then it showed the balcony. I was confused at first then I remembered it was the one at the Training Centre. The sound of the wind chime that hung down from the ceiling was the only thing that could be heard as I thought about the Games. Then Cato's voice shook me out of my thoughts. 'Didn't fancy seeing you here.' He said, I snapped my head back, my hand grabbing the handle of the knife that I had smuggled out of Training that morning.

'Whoa, don't kill me before we even go into the Arena Clove.' Cato said, taken aback by my quick movements. 'I really regret that I didn't kill you during my first day of training.' I mumbled. 'It would have been a favour then to save me of humiliation.' Cato growled. I laughed and the next thing I know is that I've been pinned to the wall by Cato, my feet dangling in the air.

'Sensitive.' I say and smirked despite the position I was in. Cato glared at me as if looks could kill (If they could I would've been dead by then), then he did something that surprised me even more. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. My hands found their way into his blond spikes and his finally let go of me and wrapped themselves around my waist.

Then the Arena came in sight, fire, angry red flames everywhere. I scream Cato's name over and over, fearing he would be lost in the flames. Then I hear my name in the voiced I loved the most. I sprinted towards it and I was greeted with his blue eyes, full of worry and fear. I ran towards him and pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He stumbled backwards a few steps before wrapping my arms around my waist to lift me up. 'I thought I lost you.' I whispered into his ear. 'You will if we don't keep running.' Cato replies and puts me down. We keep running until we reach the pools of water.

After that I'm brought back into reality, Cato has reached me. He knows it's too late, we both do. 'Clove! Hold on for a while! Please! Stay with me!' He begs. 'Cato…' I mumble, but Cato is stubborn, he shouts to the sky 'Please! Can't you see she's in trouble! Send her something.' I feel life slowly seeping out of me.

'Cato, look at me.' He looks, for the first time in my life I see tears in his blue eyes. 'I love you.' I say. Cato kisses me for one last time, knowing it will his last chance. He pulls away, from the look in his eyes he still hasn't given up yet. 'Clove, I love you. Please just hold it in a little longer!' He begs. His face was inches from mine, I find enough energy to move up a little and plant one last kiss on his lips before collapsing on the ground, lifeless.

**A/N: Second One-Shot, Review and tell me whether you like it or not! And if you're a Clato shipper looking for more Clato you can check out Tale of Woe :)**


End file.
